A terrible end
by Garchomp65
Summary: Poor Mordecai misses the days of working at the park. He also regrets not marrying Margaret his true love. So he has decide to take drastic action.


Mordecai felt sad, he missed the days of working in the park every day with his friends life just wasn't the same anymore since almost everyone decide to leave the park and start a new life he also regretted not marrying Margret his true love, he wished he had instead went and looked for her because his marriage to a bat lady had became a very unhappy marriage they fought constantly and his wife was constantly abusive, hitting him over the smallest of things but one day he had enough after one particularly rough day when he forgot to do the landry his wife grabbed a baseball bat and beated him almost to DEATH, he decided that if things couldn't be the same anymore then life was pointless. So Mordecai decide to kill his family, first he went on the computer and ordered some cyanide online secretly, he made sure his family didn't know by sending it to another house that wasn't occupied at the time (because the owners were away on vacation) so when it was delivered he picked it up and took it home he tried to get it to the basement but his horrid wife spotted him. "What the fuck do you have in that box!? she yelled "Just some video games "sweetie" Mordecai said in a false kind voice, thankfully his lie shut that bitch up and he went down to the basement, down there he came up with a plan he would poison his family's food expect his, he waited until it was time to make dinner he had to make dinner because his abusive wife made him do everything and today in particular she threatened to kill him if he didn't do it, so he made some ravioli that was store bought which he boiled in a pot, after that he put the food on everyone's plate, while no one was looking he poured the cyanide onto their food expect his plate he then took all 5 plates to the dinner table making sure to remember which one was his. "Good thing you were quick you slob" said his bitch wife "if you were any slower I would have started sodomizing you with a stick" Mordecai just ignored her and passed the posioned food around the table, he then sat down with his plate that wasn't poisoned and they all started eating. "Dad" said one of his sons "my food tastes funny what did you put in it?" Mordecai was just about to answer his freak of nature son with a lie he came up with when suddenly the poison took effect and his family started gagging "You bastard!" screamed his abusive wife "What have you done!? I'm going to fucking kill you and M-" but before she could say any more the poison killed her and Mordecai's family.

dropped to the ground, dead. "Good riddance to those freak of natures" said Mordecai as he spat on their corpses "But before I go there's something else I want to do." Mordecai then proceeded to rape his asshole wife's dead body and then after doing that he proceeded to mutilate her face and carved the words "Pussy Ass Bitch" onto her torso with a knife. Mordecai then (while wearing gloves) proceeded to drag and hide the bodies of his freak of nature family in the basement to buy him more time so that he could further carry out his plan, he went to his closet and got a balaclava, an AK-47, bullets, knifes, a black shirt and pants, stuff to make bombs and two pistols and a rifle. He then put it all on and carried his stuff to make bombs with him to the car he owned, he then spent the next few hours making bombs, after that was done he put the bombs in the back of the car and went to the store to buy a propane tank. (he made sure he took all of his gear off before he went in) After he had done that he then set out on a long drive to Muscle Man's (aka Mitch, also know as that annoying Jew) trashy trailer house, when he got there he threw the propane tank through the Jew's window and threw a lit match after it from a matchbox that was for some reason in his car, he then hightailed it out of there and barely got away in time, it happened so fast in fact that Mitch and his family were unable to to escape in time so they were all killed instantly by the explosion. Mordecai then drove to Rigdy's house and kicked the door down screaming "Die you you freak of natures!" And began rapidly shooting Ridgy and his freak of nature family with his AK-47 who all just happened to be in the living room when Moredcai kicked the door down. After he was done shooting them he blew on the smoke of his gun and proceeded to carve words on Rigby' face that said "A Jackass who married his childhood sweetheart and yet I, Mordecai didn't" He then wanked on Ellieen's corpse and ejaculated on it to rub salt in the wound. He spat on their corpses too and drove to his next target the nightclub where High Five Ghost worked with his apparent human girlfriend (or possibly his wife) he found where he worked and threw several bombs into the building and then got out his pistols and aimed them at Fives and his girlfriend while they ran out of the building screaming, he shot Fives in the face, mortally wounding him and then the building blew up killing Fives's girlfriend, 2 freak of natures that appeared to be their children and hundreds of other people. He then drove off giving the middle finger but no one noticed him because the survivors were too busy looking at the building and calling 911. His next target was Benson the Gumball Machine, so he drove to Benson's apartment, stormed up the steps and kicked the door down. He made quick work of Benson's human wife by shooting her in the heart with one of his pistols, he also killed their four cats because Mordecai, knew that cats like to kill birds for fun and also killed their pet pig Apple Sauce just because he could. He then set his sight on Benson who was crying like a little bitch and begging for mercy in of one of the corners of his apartment. Instead of shooting him however Mordecai tied all his limbs up with a extension cord he found in the apartment after he had done that, he proceed to pistol whip Benson's head until it finally broke killing him. Mordecai then reached in and took two gumballs out of his head and started chewing them and after chewing it enough he blew a bubble onto Benson's face to humiliate him in death. Mordecai then went to Benson's kitchen, got a large plastic bag and filled it with all of Benson's gumballs, when he had finished he went over to Benson's human wife's body and cut her neck, he then proceeded to write on the wall with his gloved hands in her own blood "Benson is a prick, now has stupid hair and his so called wife is a cunt" He then left the apartment taking Benson's gumballs with him went to his car and drove away, luckily for Mordecai by pure coincidence Benson, his wife and their cats were the only ones in their apartments when he killed them everyone else had left the apartment building because of various reasons before Mordecai had murdered them. Mordecai then set out on another long drive to his parent's house because he did not want them to live with what he had done. He arrived there a few minutes later and found they were not home, he used this time to make a pipe bomb with the stuff he brought along that could be used to make bombs, he then entered their house and put three pipe bombs in their house, one was put behind the tv, one was put under the couch and one was put in the cupboard under the sink. He then got out of there fast because the pipe bombs were set to blow up in 10 minutes, his parents arrived home 9 minutes later and sat on the couch to watch tv. They didn't noticed anything different because Mordecai had a key to their house and was very careful to not leave any obvious signs that there were suspicious things in the house, 1 minute later the pipe bomb under the couch and the one behind the tv exploded killing them almost instantly (the pipe bomb in the cupboard failed to explode due to the gas pressure build up being too slow). Mordecai had felt bad about blowing up his parents house and even shedded a tear of remorse for doing it but he felt it had to be done because he knew his parents would be treated terriblely because their son had committed such heinous crimes. He then set off to the park where Skips still worked 25 years later, Mordecai knew that killing Skips would be the most difficult to kill because Skips was immortal, and he would have to interrupt his immortality dance somehow. 5 minutes later he arrived at the park (which was closed due a payment dispute with many of the current workers) and drove up behind his house and waited, 2 minutes later Skips came inside his garage and began to perform his immortality dance. While his back was turned Mordecai snuck in through the window and stabbed him repeatedly in the back with his knifes, the pain was so instense that Skips fainted from the shock of it. Mordecai then proceeded to (with some difficulty) carry skips to his car and drove to the house (which was empty for the time being due to that payment dispute) in the park where Mordecai had once lived in. He then took him to the kitchen and tied him up with wire rope he found in the back of his car. Skips woke up not to long after Mordecai had done that and began to panic realizing that he would die soon because he did not finish his immortality dance he begged Mordecai to let him go since the wire rope was too strong for even him to break out of and he knew he would die very soon but Mordecai just said in a chilling voice, "I'm sorry Skips, I'm afraid I can't do that." The suddenly Skips began to age rapidly and it was so disturbing to see him age that fast that even Mordecai was disturbed and vomited while this was going on, when it was all over his body crumbled to dust and Mordecai took a piss on the dust pile that was once Skips for no reason other than to just be a dick. When he was done he went to his car and drove off to kill his final target, his true love, Margaret. (Nikolai a.k.a Thomas had been murdered by Russian spies for his betrayal which Mordecai found out from a news article that he found on his news app on his phone) Once Moredcai arrived at her house he drove his car into the living room destroying the wall in the process he then took out his gun and shot her in the forehead despite her begging for her life, Mordecai then went over to her body and has sex with it and then took it off the couch and then placed it on the ground he then layed down next to her body and put his gun in his mouth and pulled the trigger killing him instantly. His killing spree had finally reached a terrible end. Life would never be the same for the relatives of the deceased ever again and so ends this tragic story. The End.


End file.
